epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
'Game Stats' 'Player Stats' Level: You gain 5 Skill Points per level, and your Energy and Action points are restored to full each time you level up. As an added bonus, every time you level up, your troop's and hero's base stats increase equal to 1 point in HP, Attack and Defense. XP: You need this to level. The amount of Experience you need each level is equal to 25 + (your Level x12.5). Energy: You require Energy to complete missions. The highest energy per run of a mission is currently 50 per mission. The symbol is a lightning bolt. Energy is restored by 1 point every 1:59, but doesn’t currently restore during combat. You start with 30 energy for free. Action: You require Action Points to fight in the arena. You currently need 1 Action to attack someone in the Arena, 2 Action to attack someone at 1.5x their stats, 5 for 2x their stats, and 10 for 3x their stats. Action restores at 1 point every 1:59, though not currently in combat. You start with 5 Action for free. Gold: You get gold for completing missions and performing in the arena, even if you lose. Gold is required to upgrade temples, purchase new equipment, and purchase new units. Crystals: You get this by paying Kongregate for Kreds, then paying those kreds to the game developer in-game, or by completing achievements, or by lucky draws in the "Daily Chance" game. They are used to purchase premium content. 'Unit / Hero Stats' Health: Every time a unit gets hit, it loses HP. If it reaches 0 HP, it dies. If your hero reaches 0 HP, you lose. Attack: Your damage stat, regardless of the method of attack. This applies to every attack. Defense: This deducts damage from each incoming attack, just the same way as Atk adds to every outgoing attack, but each attack has a 10% chance of critically hitting, which ignores a large proportion of defense, and you’ll never reduce damage beneath a few points. Stat Aptitudes: This is the percentage of your level and stats that gets applied to the unit or hero. For every 100 levels the player gains, the base stats (in brackets beside total unit stats when you mouse over) of your units will increase by that unit's stat aptitude. A lvl 50 will get a bonus of half his stat aptitude to his units and a lvl 200 will get a bonus of double his stat aptitude. Eg.1 Hobbits have 100/20/5 base stats at the start of the game at player lvl 0 and have stat aptitude of 12/15/10. When the player reaches lvl 100, the hobbit's base stats will have increased to 112/35/15. In addition, every 100 stat points, from both skill points and equipment, will increase the unit's total stats by another measure of stat aptitude. Eg.2 If the player in the previous example has 150 Health stat points at lvl 100, another 18 will be added to the hobbit's total health (150/100 x 12). Attack Speed: 'How frequently, in seconds, between a unit's attacks. Heroes have an automatic "1", and may attack instantly so long as they have Mana. This does not account for units attacking multiple times in a single attack animation. '''Move Speed: '''How quickly the unit moves. The higher the amount, the faster. 'Damage Calculation: X''' = '( '(Attacker’s Attack Power x Atk) + (1~10) ''') x Elemental multiplier Dmg = 1.05 X '- '( '0.8 Def + (0~0.2) Def ') ''' (Minimum 0.05 X') Each attack have 10% chance to be a Critical Hit: Critical Dmg = 1.65 '''X' '-'' (' 0.8 Def + (0~0.2) Def ')' (Minimum 0.15 '''X') Finally Buff multipliers are calculated: Dmg x Rage% x Shield% 'Mana' There are two types of Mana. Blue Mana, which is used for summoning units, and Orange Mana, which is used for casting Hero Spells. Mana is only visible during combat. *Orange mana increases more quickly than Blue mana. *Each mana bar is divided into blocks. Units and abilities cost is defined by the number of blocks it requires to cast. *The Orange bar has a maximum of six blocks. The Blue bar has a maximum of eight blocks. *The more blocks that are filled in a bar, the faster the bar increases. *Whenever an ability from either Mana type is used, all mana from that bar is lost, and a proportion of that mana is transferred to the other bar. *Approximately 33% of the Orange bar is transferred to the Blue bar when a Hero Spell is used, and approximately 66% of the blue bar is transferred to the Orange bar when a unit is summoned. *The cost of the unit summoned does not alter how much mana is transferred to the other bar. Because the more mana that is in a bar, the more easy it is to generate mana, it is proportionally faster to summon many high cost units than it is to summon low cost units and use low cost hero spells whenever they become available. 'Elements' Fire: Strong against Wind, Weak against Water. Wind: Strong against Earth, Weak against Fire. Earth: Strong against Thunder, Weak against Wind. Thunder: Strong against Water, Weak against Earth. Water: Strong against Fire, Weak against Thunder. Void: No element. A unit receives 25% as much damage from sources of damage with an element it is strong against. A unit receives 50% as much damage from sources of damage which it shares an element with. A unit receives 200% as much damage from sources of damage with an element it is weak against. Void units receive 100% damage from all sources, including other Void units. As elemental boosts happen before defence is calculated, it can modify damage by drastically more than 200% or 25%. 'Status Effects' Positive Status: A unit may only have one positive status at a time. If a new positive status is applied, then the original status is removed. Status Effects do not stack with themselves, repeated applications only reset the duration to its maximum. *Shield: Multiply the Damage received by all Units by 75% for 30 seconds. *Rage: Multiply the Att of all Units by 150% for 30 seconds. Negative Status: A unit may only have one negative status at a time. If a new negative status is applied, then the original status is removed. Negative status effects do not stack with themselves, repeated applications only reset the duration to its maximum. Negative Status effects that cause damage apply a modified version of the standard Damage calculation, dealing damage according to the causing units Att, and applying the defender's Def to each damage "tick". Each unit has an inherent resistance to different status effects. It is unknown at this time if there is any variation between units that can cause status effects as to the chance of causing status, or if it is merely a function of inherent resistances. *Burn: Duration: 20 seconds. Causes damage over time. Typically, but not always, Fire Elemental in origin. *Poison: Duration: 20 seconds. Causes damage over time. Typically, but not always, Wind Elemental in origin. *Freeze: Duration: 5 seconds. Freezes the unit, immobilising them. Typically Water Elemental in origin. *Stun: Duration: 5 seconds. Stuns the unit, immobilising them. Typically Thunder Elemental in origin. *Launch: Duration: Instant. Launches the unit into the air. This moves them out of the way of most following attacks, but prevents them from attacking until they land. *Knockback: Duration: Instant. Causes the unit to "flinch" and be knocked backwards. Game Pages 'Home Page' Units: The units you have equipped. You can have up to seven equipped, but it’s not mandatory. There’s no limit on the number of different units you can own, but any extras will need to swap with ones already in your team. Items: The gear you have equipped. You can have up to six equipped. This comes in three varieties: *''Food: This disappears after one use. *Equipment: Is not consumed by equipping it, and can be used indefinitely. *Material: This doesn’t boost stats, but is used for crafting. 'Quest Page' This is where the player completes missions and advances the game's plot. '''Energy Cost: '''How much energy required to do the mission. '''Reward:' Item: This includes a Common (White) item, and a Rare (Red) item. *The base drop chance for Common Items is approximately 50%. *The base drop chance for Rare Items is 7%. Exp'':' How much Exp is given from the mission. '''Gold: How much Gold is given the mission. Failing a quest gives no items, and quarter the listed Exp and Gold reward. Surrendering a quest gives no reward. Stars/Mastery: Each mission has a mastery percentage in the top right corner. Winning a mission five times gives one star. An additional ten times gives a second star. And a further fifteen times masters the mission and gives a third star. *Each star gives a +5% chance of gaining a Common item (up to a maximum of 65% chance at full mastery), and a +1% chance of gaining a rare item (up to a maximum of 10% at full mastery). *Each star also gives a +20% increase in the amount of Exp and Gold that completing the mission gives. This percentage is based on the base exp given at no mastery. Many achievements are given for mastering increasing numbers of missions. Each mission also shows the portrait of the opposing hero. By entering a mission, the player is taken to a confirmation screen where they can see the level, stats, spells, and equipped units and items of the mission's opponent, after which they can cancel out accordingly. 'Village Page' The Village is where the player acquires new units, heroes, and the primary source of new items and equipment. Each facility may be upgraded, by spending gold, in order to make new and better items available to purchase. Castle Throne - 'The player may buy new heroes to lead their army here with gold or crystals. '''Blacksmith - '''The player may combine items that they possess here into recipes in order to create new equipment. '''Monster Lab - '''The player may combine units and items they possess here into recipes in order to create new units. '''Market - '''The player may buy new foodstuffs, equipment, and material items from here with gold or crystals. '''Temples - '''The player may buy new units in temples. Each temple contains units of their respective element that may be purchased with gold or crystals. Comes in Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, and Wind elements. 'Arena Page This is where the player may combat the computer controlled forces of another player for Exp and Gold. Search: Search for a name or level range. If you search for level, you’ll actually search for up to five levels above that level, so bear that in mind. Searching is casE sEnsEtivE, and does not account for wildcards. Rankings: Shows the top 10 players in the game, by level. Clear: Clears your current search box. Power up: This increases the target's stats (except level) by a multiplier, and costs more action points. *"Normal" currently costs 1 Action Point per combat. *x1.5 currently costs 2 Action Points per combat. *x2 currently costs 5 Action Points per combat. *x3 currently costs 10 Action Points per combat. As with Missions, selecting Fight brings up a confirmation screen where they can see the level, stats, spells, and equipped units and items of their arena opponent, and confirm or cancel accordingly. 'Arena Exp' Arena Exp is calculated, roughly, as: A = Defender's "Stats" (Stats = Level + Atk + Def, including item bonuses) - Attacker's Stats. XP = A/60 x #Units Defender has equipped. 'Profile Page' Stats: Allocate Skill Points from levelling. When the player adds points to Energy, the next time their Energy recovers, their entire Energy bar is refilled. When the player adds a point into Action, the next time their Action Points recover, their entire Action bar is refilled. Achievements: Shows all achievements and their conditions. Shows the rewards on mouseover. Battle Log: Shows the last ten people to attack you, and their inane auto-generated commentary if they left one.